shades_of_gunmetal_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Forks
The Battle of Forks- also referred to as "The Razing" or "The Purge"- is a brief but brutal encounter between Alaric Sunslayer's Huskarls and Mark Hoffman's vampire horde in the town of Forks, Washington. The ensuing battle destroyed much of the town, with a heavy- if not total- civilian death toll and extensive collateral damage; when the Last Watch and the Nightstalkers arrived, both Alaric and Hoffman had withdrawn their forces, but led to a second confrontation between the newcomers and a then-surviving Daywalker clan. Battle Lines Alaric Sunslayer led six hundred Huskarls into Forks with the intent of subjugating the population and using them to sustain and replenish his army, encountering scattered and ineffectual resistance from the local populace. The Huskarls were occupying the town when Mark Hoffman advanced his cabal of lieutenants- and an estimated three to four thousand enthralled lesser vampires- toward the town, operating on intelligence that a Daywalker strain was present in the town and could be consumed to further augment his own powers. The Huskarls, refusing to give ground to Hoffman's horde, engaged in a fierce battle at the edge of the town, but were steadily driven back by superior numbers. With the town devastated and its populace either in hiding, deceased, or enthralled, Alaric withdrew his army, enabling Hoffman to search the town for his prey. Despite an extensive dragnet search through the region, Hoffman proved unable to locate the clan and directed his attentions toward Fort Miller and their prisoner, Selene. The initial reports of Alaric's attack reached the Nightstalkers at roughly the same time it did Hoffman, and they similarly mobilized to investigate, making a rendezvous with several senior members of SAMCRO to provide additional manpower. Their arrival fell after the withdrawal of Hoffman's forces from the region, leaving them to eliminate the straggling Ferals and recently-turned victims. During their exploration of the battleground, The Last Watch encountered the Cullen Daywalkers, resulting in a second standoff in the center of the town. Mike King initiated the final skirmish seen at Forks, hurling a knife at one of the vampires but accidentally killing a human under their protection. The ensuing melee saw the Daywalkers put down without incident or injury to their adversaries, but small-arms fire from a small contingent of citizens drove Blade's company from the decimated town with the last surviving Daywalker- Rien- in their keeping. During the exfiltration, Microchip provided the Nightstalkers with intelligence that Hoffman had been spotted leading his horde toward Fort Miller, leading to the Siege. Repercussions The destruction of an entire town drew the attention of SHIELD Director Nick Fury to the ongoing war between the vampire factions, resulting in the Helicarrier's mobilization and presence in the final hour of the Battle of Fort Miller. This, in turn, left New York City susceptible to the second prong of Hoffman's bid for conquest, and saw the city in the early stages of subjugation by the time the Helicarrier was able to initiate the Battle for New York. Category:Major Conflicts Category:Battles of the Vampire War